


The Planet of Nibiru M-rated Chapters

by wickedmusicallover095



Series: The Planet of Nibiru [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedmusicallover095/pseuds/wickedmusicallover095
Summary: These are scenes from the chapters in The Planet of Nibiru: Rifar's Queen, and following sequels that are rated M. They are sex scenes or scenes that have a sexual nature to them. Some scenes will be short, some long, and some chapters will have more than one scene.
Relationships: Kara Zor-El/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Planet of Nibiru [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973053





	1. Rifar's Queen: Chapter 11

“Just this once,” Kara said softly against his lips. His book fell to the floor as she kissed him again. Liam looked at the dark purple robe that was wrapped around Kara's body. It was short and open. He had seen Kara nude, they shared a tub most nights. But this was different. He was careful in how he touched her while she sat against him. And now here she was telling him to touch her intimately. Not only was she giving him permission but she was telling him he needed to touch her.

“We need to, just this once,” she said. He pressed his lips against hers and slipped his hands inside her robe swiftly removing it. He touched her waist then ran his hands over her breasts. He hadn't touched her breasts when they sat in the tub. If he had it'd been an accident. He thought about taking his time, about memorizing every curve of her body with his fingers and his lips. He thought about taking his time to pleasure Kara. He thought about hearing her moan his name as she came for him. Instead he pushed her down on her back and removed his night clothes his member already fully hardened. He placed his lips on hers again then easily parted her legs. He positioned himself at her entrance and pumped into her several times. He let out a groan as he released inside of her. But then he stopped and laid back next to her. It was over. They'd consummated their marriage. Kara thought about saying something but remained silent as she pulled her robe back on. She turned away from him as he turned out the lights.


	2. Rifar's Queen: Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place right after the New Years Eve ball as well as the morning after.

Liam gripped the bar of soap in his hand and slowly ran it along Kara's body. His fingers traced along her breasts then he moved the soap back up and down her back. He brought it around her stomach. He was quick to move it around her womanhood trying not to let his fingers pause despite wanting to. He lathered the soap up and down her legs and rinsed her off before he bathed himself.

Kara sat on the bed still in the towel. Liam sat behind her combing his fingers through her wet hair. He turned her towards him and kissed her. He stripped her of her towel and let his towel fall as well. The second her saw her in her gown for the ball he'd wanted to remove it from her body. Part of him wanted her to put it back on just so he could remove it himself. But he didn't ask her to. He continued to kiss her as his hands cupped her breasts. She felt him lay her back and then felt his lips on her neck.

He ran his hands over her body stopping at her breasts. He felt them in his hands and rans his thumbs over her perk nipples. He then took one into his mouth. Kara let out a soft moan. He spent his time on each of them before his kisses traveled down her abdomen. He didn't need to part her legs this time. He ran his finger over her wet folds. Then he gently pushed her up against the headboard. She was now sitting and he was on his stomach. He kissed the inside of her right ankle and moved his lips upward, alternating between her legs.

“Liam,” she moaned as he neared her womanhood. He kissed around it and felt her fingers tighten on strands of his hair. He then traced around it with his fingers feeling the blonde coils he'd seen when they sat in the tub.

“Liam,” she moaned again and he could hear a slight edge of annoyance. He inserted his fingers and curled them searching for a particular spot.

“Liam, ahhh, ahhh,” she moaned in ecstasy, “Ahhh.” She arched, lifting up off the bed but then he removed his fingers. Before she could protest this he replaced his fingers with his tongue. First he circled around her folds tasting her. Then she moaned as he stuck his tongue inside of her giving her the same treatment he'd had with his fingers.

Kara wasn't sure how much time had passed when he stopped. Her breaths were rapid as Liam watched her breasts heave up and down. He kissed her as his hardened member entered her. He moaned as he released inside of her. He took a breath before he rolled over.

“We should have more nights like that,” he said and she let out a soft laugh before he continued, “We could have mornings like this too.” He placed his lips against hers.

He didn't have to worry about a towel or any clothing getting in the way since they both fell asleep without their clothes on. His hands roamed her body as he climbed on top of her. He then felt her hands on his member which took no time to harden. She ran her hand up and down it, circling her fingers.

“You don't have to do that,” he said against her lips.

“You pleasured me last night,” she said, “Let me return the favor.” With little effort she flipped him over. She straddled him and he looked up at her. She ran her hands along his chest and she leaned down pressing her lips on his. He had his hands on her waist and thought about flipping her back over and entering her without though. Before he could do anything she moved down. She grasped his member in her hand. He was prepared for her to move her fingers around it, which she did until he came for her. He let out a gasp and was ready to give her a similar treatment but then he felt her tongue on his member.

“Kara,” he moaned and then her mouth was circled around him. He warned her just before he came and nearly went to move her but she shifted back herself.

“I can take it, you know,” she said against his lips.

“I'm certain you can,” he said returning her kiss. He flipped her on her back.

“But I've hardly had the chance to pleasure my wife since we've been married,” he said, “You can make it up to me later. I promise.” He kissed her as he entered her at the same time.


	3. Rifar's Queen: Chapter 27

“You deserve to relax,” he said.

“We just spent the last hour in a bath,” she said as he placed his lips on hers.

“Then you deserve to have some fun, we both do,” he said.

“What kind of fun?” she asked though she already knew.

“The kind where I explore every inch of your body with my lips,” he said.

“Oh?” she asked and he kissed her.

“I could spend all day with my lips on yours,” he said then he moved his lips to just below her ear.

“Bored already?”

“Never,” he said. He kissed along her jawline then her neck then her collarbone. He kissed along her arms entwining his fingers in hers for a moment. Then he placed his lips around each of her fingers. He gave the same treatment to her left arm. Then he returned to her chest kissing between the valley of her breasts. She smelled of roses and vanilla, the scent of her soap. He placed his lips around one of her breasts. Kara tightened her grip on Liam's hair as she arched her body up towards him. He felt her stomach beneath his hands. He moved his lips to her other breast circling her perk and darkened areola with his tongue before he took her breast entirely in his mouth.

“Ahhh,” Kara moaned as her toes curled, digging into the mattress.

“Liam,” she purred. She felt his lips trail down her stomach then kiss around her pelvis. He kissed the inside of her thigh feeling her pubic hair brush against his cheek. He continued kissing down her leg then up the other back towards her womanhood. He ran his fingers along her wet folds and she bit her bottom lip to stop a moan. But she couldn't contain the moan as Liam placed his lips on her clitoris. He tugged at it then licked it. Kara arched upwards towards him as he placed two fingers inside her.

Her breathing began to even out shortly after he stopped. She went to sit up when Liam was on top of her. She felt his member at her entrance and he pressed his lips to her as he entered her. He moaned along with her but stopped and pulled out before he released inside of her. Then he placed his lips back on hers before repeating the process of exploring her body.


	4. Rifar's Queen: Chapter 28

“I don't want to talk, please Kara,” he said stripping himself of his shirt. He kissed her and ran his hands beneath her nightgown but the fabric annoyed him. He sat her up as he nearly tore her nightgown from her body. He looked over her body which was bathed in a warm light due to the lights strung up around them. He ran his fingers through her hair then cupped her face. He ran his thumb over her lips.

“Liam,” she said when he pressed his lips on her neck. He laid her back down on the bed. 

“Liam what happened-,” but he cut her off pressing his lips against hers.

“I don't want to talk about today,” he said beginning to kiss along her collarbone.

“But I really think we-” then she let out a moan as he took one of her breasts in her mouth. He grabbed the other one with his hand as she arched up towards him briefly forgetting about wanting to ask him about what happened earlier in the day. He kissed her again then he kissed along her collarbone and in between the valley of her breasts. He encircled one of her breasts with his mouth and listened to her moan his name. Then he took the other of her breasts in his mouth. Kara felt his hands just below her waist at the edge of the band of her underwear. He took no time in removing them, slipping them down her legs, careful to not rip them like he'd nearly done to her nightgown. 

He pushed her knees up and legs partially out. He kissed the inside of her thigh and around her womanhood. Then he ran his thumb over it. This was more enjoyable than discussing the day's events. He listened to her moan as he touched her folds which were wet. He moved two fingers inside then heard her moan in a way he knew meant she had come for him.

“Liam,” Kara gasped as he felt her cum on his fingers. He moved a hand up squeezing one of her breasts. Then he inserted his tongue and Kara grabbed his hair. Her toes dug into the mattress as she moaned his name with pleasure. Then he kissed her again.

“Are you sure you want to talk?” he asked in between kisses. She thought about stopping him, thought about making him tell her about what happened. But before she could say anything she felt him at the entrance of her womanhood. He kissed her as he moved in and out of her. She moaned again and again. He felt himself release inside of her before it was too late to do anything. He found he didn't care. For several hours this continued. Kara was too busy being pleasured by Liam to ask about what was going on. When she did try he would kiss her on the lips her on her womanhood. He entered her more than once needing release pleasuring in hearing her moan his name.


	5. Chapter 51

Liam fingered the material of Kara's nightgown between his fingers. He thought about the last time he'd pleasured her. It'd been months ago. It'd most likely been the night they'd conceived the child she was carrying in her womb. He'd been upset because they'd captured who was the current leader of the Ulodrins. He returned to their room, late at night, finding Kara asleep on their balcony. She'd wanted to talk. He hadn't and to quiet her questions he made love to her several times. He hadn't been thinking of outcome of his actions. Not long after they learned she was pregnant. He ran his hand over her abdomen beneath her nightgown. She had a noticeable bump but didn't look like she was halfway through her pregnancy.

“Liam we have an early morning,” Kara said as his hands moved higher.

“They're in a different time zone,” he said, “We can sleep in.” He kissed her neck. He pulled her against him and the book she was holding fell to the floor. She twisted around to look at him and before she could repeat what'd she'd said he kissed her. He ran his fingers through her hair and laid her onto the bed. He pushed her nightgown up keeping his lips on top of hers. Like Liam, Kara remembered the last time they'd been intimate. She remembered how upset he'd been about the days events. He'd refused to talk and instead had sex with her. They'd spent a good amount of the night having sex. She had stopped trying to get him to talk with her about what had happened. The same day not long after he told her about what happened, she found out she was pregnant. She nearly jumped when she felt Liam's hands on her bare abdomen. Then she felt them on her breasts. He continued to kiss her. He ran his thumbs over her nipples. She was relieved that today her breasts weren't sore.

She let out a soft moan then felt him at her entrance. He was slow when he entered her as if he might hurt her. But it felt good. He groaned as he released. And when he stopped pumping in and out of her he ran his fingers along the sides of her folds. Kara bit her lip trying to hold back a moan.

“You don't have to be quiet with me,” he said softly then he kissed her.


	6. Chapter 5 of Peace in Rifar

Liam pulled Kara closer kissing her. He pulled her back into the bedroom and took a look at her after he closed the interconnecting doors. She wore a dark green bra. He took a short moment to run his hands across the bra, more so feeling the tops of her breasts. He was pleased to find a gold clasp in the front and unhooked it. Her breasts fell free. He ran his hands over them recalling to memory the last time he'd done so.

“Ohh,” Kara moaned. He kissed her again as he squeezed her breasts in his hands. He rolled one of her nipples with his fingers.

“Liam,” she said as he kissed her neck. She hadn't thought about how she missed his touch. She felt him gently push her onto the bed before climbing on top of her. He continued to kiss her feeling her breasts beneath his hands. Then he took one into his mouth and she arched towards him. He didn't spend long there. He moved his lips down her stomach and to her pelvis.

He moved her legs apart then decided to take it slower. They hadn't shared a bed like this in over six months, he wanted to pleasure it. He moved back up and kissed her. Then gave just as much time to each of her breasts. They were hard for him. He ran his thumbs over her nipples.

“Ohh,” she moaned as he tugged at her nipples with his teeth. Then he kissed along her pelvis then down her legs purposefully skipping over where she wanted him most.

“Liam,” she cried then he started kissing back up her thighs. But instead of giving her what she wanted he returned to her breasts. He ran his hands over them while he placed his lips on hers silencing her moans. She ran his fingers over his hair which had grown longer in the past several months. Then he finally moved down to her folds. He ran his tongue over them she arched up towards him.

“Ahh,” she said and he continued and did the same with his fingers only to stop before she could have release.

“Liam!” He laughed then did it again. And again. He listened as she moaned his name as each time he brought her to the edge only to stop. She began to sit up on her elbows but Liam grabbed her arms and pinned her down.

“I'm not done yet,” he said.

“Hurry-” he cut her off with a kiss.

“I like taking my time,” he said, “It's fun.”

“Fun?” Kara asked.

“Yes, fun,” he said kissing back down her body. He took her right breast in his mouth and she moaned. Then he continued down to her pelvis.

“Liam! Ohhh,” she moaned as he stuck his tongue inside of her. He inserted a finger, then two curling them feeling her tighten around her as she shuddered with release.

“Finally,” she sighed afterwards.

“I'm not done yet,” he said positioning himself at her entrance. He thrusted in her again and again and again until he was moaning along with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted these scenes because my readers of Rifar's Queen wanted them, so I hope you enjoyed reading them. I will upload the next chapter, which takes place during chapter 23. Please, let me know your thoughts. While I've written M-rated content before this is one of my first time uploading it. Thanks for reading. - K


End file.
